


even more than ugly sweaters

by dytabytes



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://frikadeller.tumblr.com/post/71029687643/happy-holidays-have-a-fluffy-herc-and-raleigh#tumblr_notes">frikadeller</a> drew some amazing art of Herc and Raleigh being cuddly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even more than ugly sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikadeller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikadeller/gifts).



"So this is where you've been hiding!"

Herc looks up when the door to his room opens up, revealing Raleigh Becket, wearing his widest of grins.

"It's almost dinner, you know that? Mako's called, like, three times already."

"What? Oh, sorry, didn't realize ..." Herc fiddles with the frame in his hands with a wry smile. "I guess I got caught up in remembering."  
"Remembering?" Raleigh reaches out and Herc hands the thing over. 

"Yeah." He pokes at the family that's smiling behind the glass. "That's us. Well, Chuck and his mum and me. Before the Breach."  
"Huh." Raleigh weighs the picture in his hands. "You guys looked pretty happy."

"We were, yeah. It was pretty good back then. Angie spent the whole day chasing Chuck 'n me outta the kitchen for tryin' to sneak cookies before dinner. Hell, we used to do that even when we were in the Domes together, cookie stealing. Mess always made a batch or two." Herc grins at the memory, but then his smile fades. "Guess we won't be doing that this year, though."

"Aw man, hey." Raleigh sets the picture down on Herc's bedside table, then pulls Herc into a hug. "No sads on Christmas. That's not allowed."

Herc laughs out of sheer surprise, and Raleigh latches onto that, giving him another squeeze and a peck on the temple. "Hey, that's right!" 

"You're a strange man, Raleigh Becket." But Herc leans into him anyway, unwilling to turn down the comfort. 

"That's what Mako keeps telling me, so I'm gonna take it as a compliment!" Raleigh bumps his forehead against Herc's, then whispers in his ear. "So, I mean, it's supposed to be a secret, but Mako is definitely trying to make gingerbread."

"Oh?", says Herc, as if he doesn't know exactly where this is going.

"Mmhm. And if it's a tradition..." Raleigh's grin is more mischievous than Herc has ever seen it. "I say we sic Max on her as a distraction and do some taste testing. What're your thoughts?"

Herc leans up, just enough to kiss the line of Raleigh's jaw. "I think it's time to get us some cookies."

"Alright! Operation: Christmas Caper is a go!"


End file.
